


A Too Rare Pleasure

by SamuelJames



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 2015 Fandom Stocking, Domme/sub, F/M, Fandom Stocking Filler, Flogging, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John spends a much needed night with Zoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Too Rare Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



> _Title: A Too Rare Pleasure_   
>  _Pairing: Zoe Morgan/John Reese_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: John spends a much needed night with Zoe._   
>  _Notes: Written for veleda_k's fandom stocking. The stocking expressed a liking for BDSM._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

John grins, “you know I could slip these cuffs, right?”

“Yes but you won’t. Otherwise I’ll send you away unsatisfied.”

It’s not an idle threat, she’s done it before. He needs the pleasure and pain she can give him. John shifts in his seat a little as Zoe places the flogger on the bed. She turns back to him and pulls her dress up a little, smiling when he licks his lips. 

“Position one, John.”

He gets on his knees a little less gracefully than he’d like. Getting Zoe off first has always been their arrangement. She leans against the bed and watches his reaction as she pulls her dress higher and higher. She slips her panties down and somehow manages to look elegant while taking them off over her heels. She gives him a nod and he begins with a kiss to her thigh, working his way slowly upwards. His first taste of her is a long slow lick and she tastes so good. He wishes he had his hands free to push her legs apart, spread her open. Zoe hooks her leg over his shoulder, leaning back on her elbows. The slight press of her heel is a pinprick of pain that pleases him. John loves making her tremble and licks her over and over, varying the pressure of his tongue. He flicks at her clit with the tip of his tongue and feels that heel dig in more insistently. They haven’t been able to do this for a while and he’s missed the bliss of submission, her orders, her taste, the anticipation of what’s to come.

He pulls back and kisses the crease of her thigh. “You’re beautiful, Zoe.”

“Show me how you’ve missed me.”

Those are their last words for a few minutes as John eagerly returns to the task, delighting in making her moan when he repeatedly circles her clit. It’s never routine, he’s not that lucky, but he knows her reactions by now and she tells him to stop. He sits back on his heels and Zoe stands over him, her hand going to the back of his head as though he’d ever need to be held in place.

“Tongue out, John.”

She rocks against his tongue, grinding down on his mouth and chin, it’s not the same pressure as when she sits on his face but he’s so hard already from her controlling the intensity, the speed and leaving him slick. He gasps against her and her nails scrape his scalp slightly. He tries to wiggle his tongue but Zoe is there, stopping any movement. It’s only a few more moments till she comes, trembling and laughing as she joins John on the floor.

She uses her thumb to smear his lips and then kisses him, stroking his cock as she pushes her tongue into his mouth. Her other hand finds its way to his nipple and she pinches him quickly. 

“Ow.”

“You did good, John. You can slip those cuffs now. Position four when you’re ready.”

Once John is free he walks to the wall and braces his hands against it with his ass sticking out. It’s going to be ass and thighs then. Zoe doesn’t make him wait long. She ducks under his arm and kisses him softly before pulling away. 

“Remember the rules. You put your hands in the way, they’ll get hit too. The tails are not good for fingers.”

“I won’t move. I can take it.”

“I know you can and you make me proud but don’t stubborn your way through this.”

“Got it and I’ll codeword if I need it.”

Zoe smiles. “Not the military, it’s a safeword.”

She corrects him every time, he says codeword every time to see her smile. She sees when he needs to stop but he’s had to use his word before and she was amazing, dealing with his unexpected tears.

She ducks under his arm again and a few moments later he feels the tails being dragged across his ass. She pulls away and lands the first blow quickly. Several more strokes follow in quick succession. There’s a little sting but this flogger has a heavier land to it, like the pain is spread out more. His thighs feel really warm and the next strike is just on the sit spot. A second strike in the same spot makes him bite his lip. The handle appears in front of him.

“Hold this.”

John obediently opens his mouth, then clamps it shut on the handle. Zoe puts her hands on his hips and adjusts his position slightly. She uses her nails to scrape the sore skin on his ass then taps the base of the plug. 

“Do you like your gift?”

John nods. She’d had it delivered to him with instructions to put it in before coming to her. 

Zoe takes the flogger again and works him over expertly till he’s not biting his lip any more. He is loud like only this can make him, yelping and groaning asking her to stop and for more. It’s just heat and pain and strikes stopping him from completely slipping down into the head-space he finds it so hard to get into. Zoe slows when he says stop again, dragging the flogger across too sore skin listening for his safeword. When it doesn’t come there are several more strikes to his thighs. He doesn’t like the floatiness of giving himself over to the pain completely, it jerks him back from the edge of subspace and he grits out her name.

Zoe stops and leads him to the bed. She gets him settled on his front and brings him a bottle of water. After he drinks enough for her liking she strips off and curls up next to him. 

“No orgasm till later, John. Rest for a bit.”

She brushes her hand down his back and over the curve of his ass, her fingers finding the base of the plug again. 

“I brought my strap-on. Do you want to come from being fucked?”

John murmurs.

“A coherent answer please,” Zoe says her tone teasing.

“Sounds perfect.” 

Zoe kisses his shoulder and John smiles. With his life it’s so hard to trust but Zoe knowing him isn’t scary. This night with her will settle him until they can meet again.


End file.
